Gargoyle Freaks
by Smarty 94
Summary: When some aliens who were turned into stone gargoyles as punishment for a crime they claim to be innocent of are broken free by Rob; the alien helps them find something, while Rock learns just how guilty the aliens really are. Meanwhile; Luna and Sam meet the Manhattan Clan of gargoyles and help them find Bronx who is trying to be sold by Anthony.
1. Alien Gargoyle's

Outside a building of sorts; a bunch of construction workers were setting up lots of explosives.

"Why would anyone want to destroy this crummy building?" said a worker.

"You got me, they say it's haunted." Said another construction worker who's a Humanoid Rhino.

"Really?" said the first worker.

"The people who first lived here said that they kept on hearing ghosts every night." said the second worker.

The first worker laughed.

"You actually buy that crap?" said the first worker.

"I'm a superstitious guy. Plus have ya seen the show Supernatural and Ghost Hunters?" asked the First Worker

"Good point." The second Worker said.

"Get a load of these dipshits believing that ghosts are here." said a male voice similar to Ricky Gervais from a gargoyle statue.

"Yeah." said another voice similar to Ed Bighead from another gargoyle statue.

"Ghosts always get the credit." said a voice similar to Wanda Sykes from another gargoyle statue.

"Alright let's get this straight, we ain't ghosts." said the first statue.

The workers screamed before running off.

Rock in his armor then appeared and looked around.

Then his entire team appeared.

"Uh, why were we told to investigate this place before it gets torn down by a demolition crew?" said Rob.

"No idea." Said Rock.

Rob groaned.

"Take it easy, you're still young." said Rock.

"Shut up." said Rob.

"Hey, dipshits, up here." said the second gargoyle statue.

Champ became shocked and pulled out a blaster before pumping it and aimed at the gargoyles.

"Hey, hey, easy big guy, we're aliens like you." said the first gargoyle statue.

Champ lowered his blaster.

"How so?" said Champ, "Why're you even up there?"

"None of your business." said the second gargoyle statue.

"We should probably release them." said Rob.

He walked towards the statues, but was stopped by Rock.

"Wait Rob, something tells me that they're meant to be there." said Rock.

"Zip it Robocop." said the third gargoyle statue.

Rock became mad.

"Why I oughta." said Rock.

"Look here, we're prisoners for a crime we didn't commit." said the first statue.

Rock scoffed.

"As if." said Rock.

"I don't blame you for not believing us." Said the second Gargoyle.

"Very long time ago." said the first gargoyle.

"Exactly 40 years, 3 months, 1 week, and 4 days ago." said the third gargoyle.

"WHO'S TELLING THE STORY!?" yelled the first statue.

**Flashback**

Outside some type of bank; three figures each in black hooded robes, covering their identities were powering up pistol like blasters.

"Three aliens of different races robbed a space bank and knocked everyone out." said the first statue's voice.

The figures ran into the bank and shot everyone in the area, knocking them out.

Later; the same figures tied up everyone with duct tape.

"They tied everyone up and stole a bag full of credits." said the first figure.

The three figures opened up a vault as lots of cash poured out into a bag before the three ran off.

"The credits were never found." said the first voice.

Later; three aliens, one being a male Diamondhead like alien, another a male Kickin Hawk like alien, and the last a female Tetramand were sitting in a living room watching TV.

"One day, me and my friends were just minding our own business when-"the first voice said as Galactic Federation Police entered the building and cuffed the three aliens much to their shock, "Long story short, we were arrested."

Later; the group was in a courtroom of sorts before a gavel banging sound was heard.

"And we were banished from our planet." said the voice, "Life imprisonment. Apparently the tape from the scene of the crime matches the tape in our home. Circumstantial evidence."

Later; the three were over a trap door that was over some cement before it opened up and the three fell into it.

**End Flashback**

"Then next thing you know, we're what you see today. The whole thing was a set up." said the first statue.

"Yeah." said the second statue.

Rock was confused.

"That sounded like a very accurate and descriptive story, how'd you guys even know about it?" said Rock.

The Gargoyles gulped.

"It was told in court." said the first statue.

"Yeah." said the second statue.

Rock nodded.

"Right." said Rock.

"Now let us down from here before this place is torn down." said the second statue.

"Right away." said Rob.

He started climbing up the building.

Seconds later they are down.

"Alright, now what?" said Rob.

"Now we leave the three and try to find out the truth about the story of what happened all those years ago." said Rock.

The three Gargoyles are shocked.

"Wait, you're just going to leave us here?" said the first statue.

"Exactly, I don't know you, you don't know me, so it's fair we don't exchange info for safety reasons." said Rock.

"Well I'm Emerald." said the first statue known as Emerald.

"I'm Shelia." said the third statue known as Shelia.

"And I'm Plucky." said the second statue known as Plucky.

Rock groaned as a chisel appeared in his left hand and a hammer appeared on his right hand.

"God dammit." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

"Every time I try not to get involved in someone else's problems, I always do." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; the statues were destroyed, revealing the three aliens.

The Diamondhead alien known as Emerald picked up Rob and chuckled.

"Do I love this kid or what?" said Emerald.

Rob gulped.

"I don't pitch that way." said Rob.

However Emerald pinched Rob.

"Neither do I kid." said Emerald.

"Did you mean to pinch him, or punch him?" said Einstein.

Emerald groaned.

"CURSES!" yelled Emerald.

"Now come on, let's get out of here Rob." said Rock.

Rob nodded.

"Okay I'm-"Rob said before being grabbed by the female Tetramand known as Shelia.

"Rob huh? You know, a lot has changed since we've been frozen in time." said Shelia.

"Is Robin Williams still alive?" said the Kickin Hawk alien known as Plucky.

"He's dead." said Rock.

Shelia is shocked.

"WAIT WHAT!" She shouted.

"Since 2014, and I've been here since 2017 or 2018." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

"I've been reading up on what all's been happening on Earth for the last couple of years." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

"You know much of what's on this planet Rob?" said Emerald.

"Not really, I've only been here for months now." said Rob.

Emerald is pissed.

"Why you no good." said Emerald.

He breathed deeply and sighed.

"I'm cool, I'm cool." said Emerald.

He looked on to see that Rock's team, minus Rob were gone.

"Where did everyone else go?" asked Emerald.

Rob looked around confused.

"Hey what gives?" said Rob.

He grumbled.

"Every time." said Rob.

With Rock and his other team; they appeared at a bus stop bench and sat down.

Rock was still suspicious.

"How did they know exactly what all happened?" said Rock.

"In my experience, it's probably because they were the ones who did the crime." said Champ.

Rock did some thinking.

"Maybe." said Rock.

He then sighed.

"Well it's a good thing we got out of that." said Rock.

"We left Rob behind." said Einstein.

Rock became shocked.

"Shit." said Rock.


	2. Manhattan Clan

In New York City; Meek in his armor, Luna in her Purple Parasite armor, and Sam were sitting on top of a building eating soft pretzel's.

Sam smiled.

"These pretzel's were worth the trip up here." said Sam.

"I know, so many ways to make them." said Luna.

Meek took a bite out of his pretzel.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. And now-"Meek said before accidentally firing a laser from his right hand wrist, sending it far away, shocking him and the others, "I'm sure there won't be anything bad to happen."

In South Park Colorado; four kids, Stan Marsh, Kyle Brofloski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormmik were standing next to their bus stop when the same laser hit Kenny who then fell to the ground dead which the three noticed.

Stan and Kyle became shocked.

"OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!" yelled Stan.

"YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Kyle.

"Five, four, three, two, one." said Cartman.

Then the dead body magically disappeared as Kenny mysteriously appeared alive.

"Hey guys." the new Kenny said with his voice muffled.

"Oh hey Kenny." said Stan.

Back in New York; the three were climbing down the fire escape of the building they were on.

"Is it weird that we are taking a fire escape?" asked Sam.

"A little, but not so much when you realize that only two of us have artificial powers." said Luna.

"Yeah, I've got artificial Spider Man, Black Panther, Iron Man, and Ant Man powers, while Luna has powers similar to Blue Beetle." said Meek.

Sam sighed at this.

"Of course." said Sam.

"Well, sun's about to set, time to see some gargoyle's come to life." said Meek.

Sam became confused.

"Gargoyle's?" said Sam.

"I've heard rumors of there being gargoyles who literally come to life every night here in Manhattan." said Meek.

Sam laughed.

"Please like that ever happened." Said Sam.

"We've got a limbless man who was created by five fairies and has the Sorcerer Supreme on speed dial." said Meek, "Spare me the benefit of the doubt."

"If these gargoyles do come to life at night, then how does it happen?" said Sam.

"Some spell placed on them thousands of years ago, they're to be forever stuck in stone until the castle reaches the clouds." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

First was Sam who scoffed.

"As if." said Sam.

Next was Luna.

"My best friend is over confident of theirs." said Luna.

Next is Luna & Sam and they were kissing.

Lastly was Meek.

"I'm all for the supernatural stuff. People might not believe it, but I do. Besides, you'd think that after seeing lots of stuff that's unimaginable, people would start to believe it." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"This castle could be anywhere, not like it's on top of a skyscraper." said Sam.

"What do you call that?" Meek said pointing to a castle that was on top of a skyscraper.

Sam is shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Color me embarrassed." muttered Sam.

**End Interview Gag**

"Xanatos tower, billionaire who spent some time in prison. Owns this very tower and the castle on top of it." said Meek.

"Didn't he reform?" asked Sam.

"Yep and he's letting us stay with him during this vacation." Said Meek.

"What made him reform?" said Sam.

"Started a family." said Meek, "Besides, I want to see some gargoyle's come to life."

He held his right hand up and fired a wire into the air before being pulled upward.

"Shouldn't we just use the door?" asked Sam.

Luna nodded.

"Yep." said Luna.

Later on the castle on top of Xanatos tower; Meek appeared on the balcony of the castle.

"Nailed it." said Meek.

Then Luna and Sam appeared panting from exhaustion.

"We should have taken a elevator." said Luna.

"Yeah, probably." said Meek.

He then looked at the Goliath statue and sat down.

"Let the magic begin." said Meek.

Sam rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the castle.

"Come on it won't happen." Said Sam.

Just then cracking sounds are heard and Meek, Luna and Sam are shocked to see what happens.

The stone around the gargoyle statue broke apart, making Goliath come to life.

Meek smirked impressed, Luna is shocked & Sam she screamed and tried to move back but loses her step and falls.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Sam as she is falling from the building.

Luna and Meek are shocked.

"SAM!" They shouted.

But then the gargoyle Brooklyn flew with a still screaming Sam before setting her down.

The girl was still screaming.

Brooklyn shook his head.

"You can stop now." said Brooklyn.

But Sam resumed screaming.

Meek shook his hand and held his right hand up as a super soaker appeared in it and he squirted Sam in the face, making her stop screaming.

"Thanks, I needed that to get over the shock of seeing actual gargoyles come to life." said Sam.

"Called it." said Meek.

His super soaker then disappeared.

This confused the Gargoyles.

"I don't understand any of this." said Hudson.

Meek laughed and explained everything.

"So Xanatos has you watching over his home while on vacation with his wife and kid, huh?" said Goliath.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, I owed him a favor after Glomgold tried to trick him out of his money." said Meek.

Lexington whistled.

"That's very intense." Said Lexington.

"You have no idea." said Meek.

Sam was just shocked.

Luna waved a hand over Sam's face.

"Lights are on, but no one's home." said Luna.

Sam smiled.

"This is unbelievable." said Sam.

"Someone's home." said Meek.

She ran to Goliath.

"So when were you frozen in stone for a long time?" said Sam.

"994." said Goliath.

Sam is shocked.

"Thousands of years?" said Sam.

"Hey, we're made of stone by day." said Broadway.

"Except for ones who wear special necklaces." Explained Goliath.

"These guys know a lot about magic, and technology to an extent." said Meek.

"Well Lexington is our Tech Wiz." Said Broadway who came in with some 12 boxes of Pizza, "Who's hungry? I ordered 12 Pizzas each a different flavor."

The others walked to Broadway.

"Yeah I'd love to eat some pizza, but I've got to monitor the security system in this building." said Meek.

"You got time for that." Said Broadway. "Come on eat, you can't do anything on a empty stomach."

Angela Goliath's daughter nodded.

"Broadway makes a good point besides the Pizza is really good." Said Angela.

Meek shrugged.

"Eh good point." He said.


	3. Hard Headed Gang

With Rock; he was in his house doing some work on a computer as Jaime appeared.

"Hey, what're you up to?" said Jaime.

"Trying to figure out what happened in a case 40 years ago." said Rock.

"Why?" said Jaime.

"Apparently Rob has fallen in with a crowd who seem to know the full details of what all happened at that time." said Rock.

Jaime became shocked.

"You don't say huh?" said Jaime.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Who wouldn't be with a young cadet?" said Jaime.

"Good point." said Rock.

He did some more work on his computer.

Soon the computer pulled something up.

"Okay, here's something. It's said that the gang who supposedly pulled off the heist was called the Hard Headed gang. A group of aliens who are very durable to withstand any attack given to them, and shake them off like nothing's happened." said Rock.

"That could mean anything." said Jaime.

"Well those aliens I met were of the toughest species in existence." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Nice." said Jaime.

Rock stood up and put on a jacket.

Jaime became confused.

"Hey where're you going?" said Jaime.

"I've got to meet with my informant." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Alright." said Jaime.

Rock walked out of the house.

Later; he appeared at an apartment and knocked on the door.

The door opened up and Rock looked down to see Puss Puss on the other side.

"Yes?" said Puss Puss.

"We need to talk." said Rock.

Puss Puss did some thinking.

"Come a little later, I'm busy." said Puss Puss.

Rock is mad.

"No, we're doing this right-"Rock said before sniffing the air, "What the?"

He pushed the door open and saw lots of felines partying and snorting bags of catnip.

The meerkat picked up one bag and sniffed it.

"Catnip?" said Rock.

Puss Puss blushed.

"Yeah I'm having a family reunion." Said Puss Puss.

"With the amount of catnip you have, you're obviously supplying." said Rock.

"Uh, it's for my glaucoma." said Pupp Puss.

Rock pulled out a blaster and shot it in the air, shocking all the felines.

"ALRIGHT, ALL OF YOU HAIRBALLS OUT OF HERE!" yelled Rock.

The felines ran out of the apartment in shock.

Puss Puss hissed.

"Nice going asshole, you ruined an awesome moment for me." said Puss Puss.

"Whatever, I need info on a crime that was committed 40 years ago." said Rock.

The Cat is mad.

"I refuse to help now since you ruined my family reunion." He said.

"Those weren't your family members, you're entire family was killed in a space tuna ship related accident years ago caused by the Incursian empire and you know it." Rock.

"I still won't tell you anything, no matter what." said Puss Puss.

Rock then tossed a toy mouse attached to string and a pole to the ground close to Puss Puss.

Puss Puss is piss piss.

"Damn you. Alright fine." said Puss Puss.

Rock pulled the toy away.

"It's about a bank robbery committed by the Hard Headed gang." said Rock.

Puss Puss drank some water but spits it out shocked.

"Hard Headed gang?" said Puss Puss.

Rock who was wet wiped the water off of himself.

"I thought cat's enjoyed milk." said Rock.

"I hate milk." Said Puss Puss

"What're you lactose intolerant?" said Rock.

Puss Puss became confused.

"Lactose intolerant, what does that mean?" said Puss Puss.

Then a little girl appeared at the fire escape of the building.

"Lactose intolerant means that you're allergic to dairy products, which include milk, eggs, cheese, butter, and yogurt." the girl said before walking off.

"That explains why I always get pains." Puss Puss said.

"Hard Headed gang?" said Rock.

"Oh right." said Puss Puss, "The Hard Headed gang are indeed a group of three of the toughest aliens in different races. No body has ever seen what they looked like until their trial for the space bank robbery."

"Well they said that the evidence used to implicate them for the crime was circumstantial." said Rock.

Puss Puss scoffed.

"Please, you really believe that?" said Puss Puss.

"Nope." said Rock.

"They're DNA was all over their costumes, weapons, and the duct tape used to tie everyone up. They were proclaiming they were framed despite the evidence being 100 percent accurate." said Puss Puss.

"But who was the person that arrested the whole gang all those years ago?" said Rock.

Puss Puss smirked.

"It was a woman by the name of Zoe McGlynn. But you know here better as the Grand Councilwoman." said Puss Puss.

**Interview Gag**

Rock is shocked.

"WHAT THE FU..." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that my boss was the very person who can confirm that Rob is hanging out with the Hard Headed gang?" said Rock.

Puss Puss nodded.

"That's right, it's all on a report in the United Galactic Federation database. See for yourself if you don't know what to believe anymore." said Puss Puss.

Rock nodded.

"Alright, I'll check it out." said Rock.

He walked out of the apartment.

With Rob and the Hard Headed gang; they were at some type of feild of sorts.

Emerald chuckled and hugged Rob.

"Do I love this kid or what? I tell you, he's amazing." said Emerald.

Rob rolled his eyes.

"Why me?" said Rob.

"Got to be here somewhere." said Plucky.

Rob was confused.

"So what're we looking for?" said Rob.

"Don't worry about it." said Shelia.


	4. Bronx Captured

Back in Manhattan; the gargoyle's as well as Luna and Sam were walking around the castle.

"So Xanatos bought this castle and had it moved to his tower which is why the spell placed upon you was broken in the first place huh?" said Sam.

"Yeah, some people thought we harmed someone they knew and put the spell on us, wound up realizing to late that she was okay, and I accepted my fate as well." said Goliath.

Luna whistled.

"Deep." said Luna.

"It is." said Brooklyn.

The group walked past Meek who was hanging upside down from the ceiling while drinking a milkshake and reading Bone: Out From Boneville.

"Nice stuff. Kind of like Lord of the Rings, but funnier." said Meek.

Luna returned and saw everything before pushing the book down.

"Meek what are you doing?" asked Luna.

"What's it look like, I'm reading while drinking a milkshake." said Meek.

"You're also hanging upside down." said Luna.

Meek looked at the ceiling then at Luna.

"I don't know, it just felt comfortable." said Meek.

"Right. I'm not to sure if I should pull you off the ceiling, or kiss you Spider Man style." said Luna.

9 minutes later; everyone saw the two kissing SpiderMan style.

"Now I've seen everything." said Broadway.

"Agreed, I want to see this Nintendo Switch thing in person suddenly." said Lexington.

Just then Elisa Maza came by.

"Hey." said Elisa.

Everyone turned to the female cop.

"Person on the inside, nice." Meek said before falling off the ceiling and onto his hands.

"This is our most trusted ally. Elisa Maza." said Hudson.

"How's it going?" said Elisa.

Meek smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said.

Meek then flipped himself back on his feet.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm very athletic." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Unknown to them Bronx was sleeping when someone saw him.

The figure approached the sleeping gargoyle before petting him.

Bronx woke up and growled at the Intruder before he was hit by a tranq dart before passing out.

The hand grabbed the gargoyle before walking off.

Back in the castle.

Angela was talking to Sam.

"So you were raised by humans despite your heritage?" said Sam.

Angela nodded.

"Yeah, I've got great trust in them." said Angela.

Sam nodded.

"Understanding." She said. "So Goliath is your biological father?"

Angela nodded.

"Yep shocked me as well." She said.

"Who's your mother?" asked Sam.

"I'd rather not say." said Angela.

"It's Demona." Said Brooklyn as he walked by.

Lots of screeching sounds were heard.

Everyone turned to see Goliath scratching a chalkboard.

"What's with the chalkboard?" said Luna.

"For dramatic effect." Said The Leader.

"Some effect." said Meek.

An alarm went off, shocking everyone.

"What was that?" said Sam.

Lexington who was in a bath robe came by shocked.

"Something's happened." said Lexington.

Meek looked at Lexington before doing a double take.

The meerkat then shook his head.

"Nope, not even going to ask." said Meek.

"What even I need a bath." He Said. "Plus I'm gonna see my boyfriend."

He took off the bathrobe and flew off.

"Well that's just great, we lost our tech support guy." said Brooklyn.

"I've got this." said Meek, "I know a thing or two about technology."

Brooklyn smirked.

"Now that's more like it." said Brooklyn.

Meek walked over to some type of iPad that was on a wall and started pushing some icons on it.

But then some torches turned on.

"Oh wait." said Meek.

He pushed some more icons as Justin Bieber music started playing.

"Sucks." said Broadway.

"Who built this system?" said Meek.

"Joint venture between Stark and Xanatos." said Elisa.

"That explains it." said Meek.

He looked at an instruction manual titled Stark and Xanatos security system before picking it up and flipped through the pages.

He stopped at one page.

"Here we go." said Meek.

He pushed some icons and the music turned off.

"That's better." said Meek, "Now I can think straight."

He looked at the book some more.

"Okay." said Meek.

He pushed some icons on the iPad and some security camera footage was shown.

Everyone looked at the footage.

Meek smirked.

"Now we can see what's going on." said Meek.

"Where did Bronx go?" said Broadway.

Meek was confused.

"Bronx?" said Meek.

"Our pet gargoyle like beast." said Hudson.

Meek nodded.

"Okay." said Meek.

He did some more work on the iPad.

"Something's in the tower, you guys better split up and search the place while I stay behind to monitor everything." said Meek.

"Agreed." Said The Gargoyle.

The group then walked off in separate directions.

Meek pushed some icons on the iPad and lots of rave lights appeared.

**Interview Gag**

"I swear, some big time business men should never work with each other." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

With the others they were trying to find Bronx.

"Here boy, come here." said Broadway.

Brooklyn was worried.

"Maybe something happened to him."" said Brooklyn.

"He must have been dog napped." said Luna.

The gargoyles stared at Luna.

"What kind of person would dog nap a gargoyle?" said Brooklyn.

"Someone with issues." said Elisa.

Outside Xanatos tower; Bronx was passed out in a cage and the thief who turned out to be Anthony the Snake was presenting him to lots of people.

"Okay people, here we are, your very own gargoyle, he can do tricks, he's friendly, and he's potty trained. This perfect guard animal can be yours for a small fee of three thousand and five hundred dollars." said Anthony.

Everyone is shocked.

"Yes sir, you won't be disappointed with a pet like this as your guard." said Anthony.

Bronx woke up groaning.

"But be warned he's only active at night." Said Anthony.

Bronx looked at Anthony and growled before barking a bit.

Everyone stepped back a bit as Anthony noticed it.

"See, works like a charm." said Anthony.

Everyone nodded.


	5. The Truth

With Rock; he landed his ship on Planet Turo before exiting it.

He sighed.

"I hope the Grand Councilwoman can help." He thought.

He walked over to the headquarter's building and looked at a pad of sorts on the door.

He groaned.

"Of course." said Rock.

He pulled out some type of key card and slid it on the door pad.

A buzzing sound was heard and the door opened up as Rock walked through it.

He sighed.

"Always improvements." said Rock.

He then walked to the Grand Councilwoman.

"Ma'am." said Rock.

Grand Councilwoman turned to Rock.

"Rock, what brings you here?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"A crime from years ago you were involved in by arresting those responsible." said Rock.

The Alien was confused.

"What kind of crime?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"One committed by the Hard Headed gang." said Rock.

This made the Grand Councilwoman shocked.

"They're back?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"So you do know who they are." said Rock.

She sighed.

"I do." She said.

**Flashback**

A younger Grand Councilwoman was walking towards a building of sorts.

"_Years back, I was tasked with arresting the Hard Headed gang after the discovery of their DNA evidence being on the weapons at the scene of the crime matching the DNA on the safe that they robbed_." Grand Councilwoman narrated.

She entered the building and saw the three aliens.

"UNITED GALACTIC FEDERATION POLICE, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" yelled Grand Councilwoman.

The three aliens held their hands up in shock.

**End Flashback**

"You see, those guys are troublesome. They've been proclaiming that they were innocent." said Grand Councilwoman.

"Well Rob is hanging out with them." said Rock.

This shocked the Grand Councilwoman.

"What?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"Yep, Rob fell in with a bad crowd." said Rock.

He then realized what he said.

"Ooh, I'd better get him out of trouble." said Rock.

The Grand Councilwoman.

"Yeah, you should." said Grand Councilwoman.

Back on Earth; the Hard Headed gang was still digging around the area they were at.

Rob became confused.

"This is supposed to be your hobby?" said Rob.

The Hard Head Gang nodded.

"Yeah, we do this all the time." said Plucky.

Emerald then dug up a huge sack of sorts before setting it on the ground.

He smirked.

"Here we go." said Emerald.

He opened the bag and saw lots of credits.

The other gang members appeared and saw the credits.

"We found them, we found them all." said Plucky.

Rob saw the credits and became shocked.

"Wait a minute, these are the credits from the robbery years ago." Rob said before glaring at the gang, "You lied to me."

The Gargoyles laughed.

"Of course we did." Said The Emerald. "Did you really think we were kind?" Emerald then smirked. "We are cruel, we beat up children's, heck I even killed a child after she witnesses me killing a ice cream man."

Rob gulped.

"You know, it's getting late, and Rock's probably worried about me." said Rob.

"Sorry kid, you're in to deep. Can't let anyone out alive." said Shelia.

Rob shivered in fear.

**Interview Gag**

"Why do I get myself in these situations." said Rob.

**End Interview Gag**

"Plucky, kill them." said Emerald.

Plucky approached Rob in anger.

But the Splixion grabbed the credits before running off.

"That bastard stole the money we worked really hard to earn un-honestly. Get him." said Emerald.

The aliens followed Rob.

"Oh man, why didn't I listen to Rock when I had the chance?" said Rob.

He split into four copies and ran in different directions.

"Spread out." said Emerald.

The aliens followed the copies of Rob that didn't have the bag of credits.

The Real Rob laughed.

"Wow that actually worked." said Rob.

He smiled.

"Now to just hide this money." said Rob.

He went to a tree and looked inside to see it was hollow.

"Perfect." said Rob.

He shoved the bag into the tree before pulling out a tracking device and putt it on the bag.

The Splixsion ran off.

Plucky was chasing after one of the Rob's before grabbing him.

"Gotcha." said Plucky.

But then the Rob clone disappeared, shocking Plucky.

**Interview Gag**

"What the f-"Plucky said before the video went static.

**End Interview Gag**

With Emerald the evil Gargoyle now Petrosapian was chasing Rob.

"I WILL EAT YOU UP!" shouted Emerald.

Emerald then leaped onto the Rob clone who disappeared.

**Interview Gag**

"Aw piss." said Emerald.

**End Interview Gag**

Shelia was also chasing another Rob clone.

As the evil Gargoyle now Tetramand was about to catch Rob he vanished shocking the evil Gargoyle

**Interview Gag**

Shelia was screaming her head off. Literally.

**End Interview Gag**

The real Rob was running off.

He smirked.

"And nothing went wrong." said Rob.

But then he was tackled to the ground by Emerald who had appeared with his other gang members.

Rob gulped.

"Gotcha traitor." said Emerald, "Where are the credits?"

Rob gulped again.

"You'll never find them." said Rob.

However; the evil former Gargoyle laughed.

"You're wrong about that." said Emerald.

He punched Rob, knocking him out before tossing him to Plucky.

"Tie him up." said Emerald.

Plucky nodded.

"You got it." said Plucky.

**Interview Gag**

Plucky laughed.

"I love my job." He Said.

**End Interview Gag**

Back in Rock's house; Einstein was doing some work on a laptop when a beeping sound was heard.

Einstein became confused.

"Huh?" said Einstein.

He pushed some buttons on the keyboard and saw a radar.

He whistled.

"Alright, let's see what's going on here." said Einstein.

He pushed some buttons as Rock appeared.

Rock looked at the crab.

"What's up Einstein?" said Rock.

"Something's on the radar." said Einstein.

Rock nodded.

"Alright." said Rock.

Einstein pushed some more buttons on the computer and a video of the tree Rob placed the credits in was shown.

"Could that be where Rob is?" said Einstein.

Rock nodded.

"Yeah, we'd better check that out." said Rock, "Make sure Rob's okay."

"Good call." said Einstein.

The two ran off.


	6. Stopping Anthony

Back in New York; Meek was looking at lots of security footage in Xanatos towers.

"Nothing." said Meek.

He sighed.

"This isn't easy to use." said Meek.

He saw something on one of the screens and became confused.

"Huh?" said Meek.

He tapped the screen and it appeared on all the screens, revealing Anthony was still trying to sell Bronx.

Meek is shocked.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Meek.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Luna saying 'Anthony's outside trying to make a quick buck out of Bronx'.

A texted came back and it said: WHAT!

Meek texted back 'Yep, Anthony's back, and he's trying to make money again.'

A texted appeared: CALL DARKWING DUCK.

Meek shook his head.

"Does she even recall my history with that one eyed snake?" said Meek, "She was there when we first met him and I cut out his eye."

He then sighed.

"But a super hero's help would come in handy." Said Meek.

He then did some texting.

Outside the building; Anthony was still trying to sell Bronx.

He smirked.

"This is a once in a lifetime deal." said Anthony, "It'll only be around for this one night."

He then thought of something.

"Well for two weeks because we gotta let this creature sleep." Said Anthony.

Then Goliath landed on the ground and roared.

Anthony noticed it and shook his head.

"Oh great, every time." said Anthony.

**Interview Gag**

"I hate when do gooders ruin my plans for money." said Anthony.

**End Interview Gag**

Anthony is mad.

"What do you want?" said Anthony.

"Unhand Bronx." said Goliath.

Anthony did some thinking.

"No." said Anthony.

"Do it snake breath." Said a familiar voice.

He then saw Luna in her Purple Parasite armor followed by the others.

Anthony hissed in anger.

**Interview Gag**

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted Anthony.

**End Interview Gag**

"You'll never stop me." said Anthony.

Bronx is mad.

The gargoyle beast barked.

Anthony smacked the beast.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Anthony.

He smacked Bronx again.

The gargoyle's roared in anger.

Anthony then turned into his giant cobra form before spitting out acid at the heroes.

But they jumped out of the way.

Anthony is pissed.

He then swung his tail around and knocked everyone out.

"I AM AMAZING, NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" yelled Anthony.

"HERE COMES BEAVINATOR!" yelled a voice.

Then Nabbit Beaver in his Beavinator armor fell from the sky and punched Anthony in the head, burying him to the ground.

Everyone became shocked and turned to Meek who had walked out of Xanatos Tower.

"What, he owed me a favor after I saved him from that orphanage fire." said Meek.

"Couldn't have called Darkwing Duck like I said?" said Luna.

"Things become really confusing when you reboot characters." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"Honestly, reboots are confusing. For example, you get a Spider Man film with Tobey Maguire as the star for three films, then years later Sony reboots the film with a younger actor, specifically Andrew Garfield, then finally Sony makes a deal with Disney that might have ended where they reboot Spider Man for the MCU, but portrayed by British actor Tom Holland, what's next, another Spider Man reboot with Jace Norman as the web slinger?" said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Anthony climbed out of the ground and lunched at Nabbit.

But the beaver jumped out of the way and punched the snake across the face.

Anthony hissed in anger.

"I WILL EAT YOU ALL UP!" yelled Anthony.

"Come and get some." said Nabbit.

Anthony ate Nabbit.

Anthony burped.

Everyone became shocked.

"OH GROSS!" yelled Broadway.

"Agreed." said Lexington.

Everyone turned to the smart gargoyle.

"What're you doing back?" said Brooklyn.

"Things didn't work out." said Lexington.

Everyone nodded.

"Not everything works out all the time." said Angela.

Then Anthony spewed some slime from his mouth at the female gargoyle who moved out of the way.

Broadway is pissed.

"NOT COOL!" yelled Broadway.

Anthony hissed.

"OH SHUT UP!" yelled Anthony.

He groaned in pain as some explosions were heard within him.

"Mr. Eye Stabber meerkat, I don't feel so good." said Anthony.

Everyone was confused.

"What is going on in there?" said Elisa.

Inside Anthony; Nabbit who was still alive had his hands glowing and shaking before clapping them, releasing a powerful shock wave.

"OH YEAH!" yelled Nabbit.

His right hand glowed before shaking just before he punched the ground, releasing another shock wave.

Anthony groaned before spewing out Nabbit.

**Interview Gag**

First was Nabbit.

"Nothing can keep me prisoner." said Nabbit.

Lastly was Anthony who was in his humanoid form and groaning in pain.

"That's the last time I eat a Beaver." He Said.

"Damn straight." said Nabbit's voice.

**End Interview Gag**

Anthony groaned before turning into his humanoid form.

"I'm out of here!" yelled Anthony.

He started to run off, but was pinned to the ground by Bronx who roared in anger.

The humanoid alien snake gulped.

Later; a ton of cops were in the area and Elisa put Anthony into a police car.

"You are under arrest, you got the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used agents you in the court of law." Said The Human Friend Of The Gargoyles.

Meek shook his head.

"That should have been said before cuffing him instead of putting the prisoner in the car, it's how it's always done." said Meek.

"I know but I like saying it." Said Elisa.

"Who doesn't?" said Meek.

She nodded.

"True." said Elisa.


	7. Stopping the Hard Headed Gang

With Rock, Einstein, and Champ; the three appeared at the tree with the credits and stopped.

Einstein was looking at a GPS.

"According to this, the signal is coming from that tree." said Einstein.

Everyone looked at the tree and Champ pulled out the bag and opened it up.

"The bag of credits from that robbery years ago." said Champ.

"But where's Rob?" said Rock.

"Maybe he found out about the Hard Headed Gang lying to him and they got him hostage." said Einstein.

"Maybe." said Rock.

Einstein looked at some footprints.

"Better follow these tracks." said Einstein.

Rock nodded.

"Good call." said Rock.

The three walked off.

With the Hard Headed Gang; they had Rob tied up over a cement truck.

Rob gulped as the evil gargoyles laughed.

"What is this, what's going on?" said Rob.

"You'll see how we felt all those years ago." said Emerald.

"YEAH!" Said the partners.

"EMERALD!" yelled a voice.

The aliens turned to see Rock in his armor on a tree with his right hand in the form of a sniper rifle and aiming it at Emerald.

Emerald chuckled.

"Well look who we have here." said Emerald.

"I know the truth about the robbery years ago, and the person who arrested you. Release Rob now, he has no part of this." said Rock.

"You idiot, he's in to deep. I might release him for the credits." said Emerald.

"That's a good deal." said Rob.

"I don't deal with scum." said Rock.

Rob is shocked.

"COME ON!" He shouted.

"What, I've got a code to follow." said Rock.

Little did any of them know was that Einstein and Champ were sneaking over to the cement truck.

"So what's the plan again?" said Champ.

"Rock distracts the Hard Headed Gang while we reach the truck to get the credits while Rob is given back to Rock." said Einstein.

Champ nodded.

"I see." said Champ.

"If you know what's good for the kid, you'll give up the credits." said Emerald.

"Yeah." said Plucky.

Rock then turned his sniper rifle hand into a flame thrower and aimed it at the bag of credits.

"I'll burn the credits if you don't return Rob to me, I will do it." said Rock.

This made Emerald laugh.

"You're bluffing." said Emerald.

Rock held his flame thrower hand up before firing some flames into the air.

**Interview Gag**

"That was a warning." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

"You give me Rob, and I'll give you the credits." said Rock.

"The credits first." said Emerald.

Rock got ready to toss the bag of credits, but stopped.

"Wait, how do I know you'll keep your word?" said Rock.

Emerald smirked.

"You have my word." Emerald said with his fingers crossed behind my back.

Champ and Einstein appeared at the truck and saw the Petrosapian's fingers cross.

"Well that'll put a damper on this whole thing." said Champ.

"No it doesn't, we'll just improvise." said Einstein.

Champ pulled out a mirror and moved it around a bit.

Rock saw some light coming from the mirror.

"Alright, we'll trade." said Rock.

He tossed the bag over to Emerald.

Emerald smiled and tossed Rob with a Banana Pizza.

"Okay, who in their right mind is thinking of banana pizza's?" said Rock.

"What?" Rob said, "It's good."

The villains cheered.

"Finally, we got the credits." said Shelia.

"Now kill the meerkat and his friend." said Emerald.

But then Einstein appeared and grabbed the bag of credits.

The evil Gargoyles are shocked.

"What the?" said Plucky.

"GET HIM!" yelled Emerald.

Einstein tossed the bag down a chute and the aliens jumped for it.

"THAT MONEY IS OURS!" yelled Emerald.

But then Champ who was waiting on the other side of the chute grabbed the bag of credits as the aliens went into the mixer of the cement truck and screamed before the black arms dealer closed the mixer hatch and turned it on.

Lots of screaming sounds were heard from inside the mixer as Champ walked off to the others.

"Good work team." said Rock, "We saved Rob and the credits all at once."

Everyone cheered.

"But what's going to happen to the Hard Headed Gang?" said Rob.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be used to make new roads or sidewalks." said Rock.

Rob was confused.

"Huh?" said Rob.

"Yeah, road based material." said Rock.

An hour later Rob saw what Rock meant.

All the cement was being dumped on a sidewalk as the Hard Headed Gang was dumped on it as well before the cement was smoothed by a steam roller and dried very quickly.

The group walked over to the three.

"Enjoying your new imprisonment?" said Rock.

"No." said the evil gargoyles.

"Well get used to it, because that's how life'll be from now on." said Rock.

"NOOOOO!" They shouted.

The group then walked off, stepping on each of the gang members.

"Oh that son of a bitch." said Plucky.


	8. All's Well

At the same space bank from years ago; Rock appeared in the bank with the sack of credits and set it down at a counter where a female Tetramand was working.

The alien looked at Rock.

"You may not know of this, but in that bag are the credits from a robbery that took place in this bank many years ago. All accounted for." said Rock.

The alien did some work on her computer.

"Wow, that money was missing all this time." said the Tetramand.

"But now it's back." Rock said before walking off.

The Tetramand scoffed.

"And you can keep it." He said.

Rock stopped in his tracks and did some thinking.

"I don't think so. Besides, something like that, you'd need some clearance from the man upstairs." said Rock.

"YOU WILL TAKE THIS MONEY, AND YOU WILL ACCEPT IT!" yelled the Tetramand.

Rock groaned.

Later; he walked out of the bank with money in hand as his team was waiting in his spaceship.

They saw the money.

"Why do you still have the money?" asked Rob.

"They refused to accept it." said Rock.

Rob nodded and took the money and left.

An Hour later he returned.

"They took it back." He said.

"How'd you convince them?" said Rock.

"Well I threatened them that I'll expose the one you talked to that he was cheating on his wife." said Rob.

"It was a woman." said Rock.

Rob became shocked.

"What?" said Rob.

"Yeah, I talked to a woman who denied the credits." said Rock.

Rob groaned.

"Then why would I think that was a guy?" said Rob.

"Because you think that all Tetramands are guys. That's like that one show the Orville with the one alien race that consisted of only guys because everytime a female was born, they were to be given a non consentual sex change operation." said Rock.

"Well don't I feel foolish?" said Rob.

"You're foolish all the time." said Rock.

Everyone laughed.

Rob groaned.

"Why?" said Rob.

Back on Earth; the Manhattan Clan were walking to their resting places.

"Well that was some night." said Luna.

"You have no idea." said Goliath.

Broadway smiled.

"I may need to sleep for a month." He said.

"We all know that won't happen." said Hudson.

Broadway glared at Hudson.

"Wanna bet?" He asked.

But before the two could make a bet, the sun came up, turning the gargoyle's to stone.

Meek laughed.

"Saw that coming." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Same here." said Luna.

Meek then placed some fake mustaches on all the gargoyle statues.

He laughed.

"This'll be good when nightfall comes." said Meek.


End file.
